


Complicated

by reaaally_gayyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance parents, Lack of Communication, M/M, Married Klance, Relationship Issues, how do i even tag? lmao, keith is bad at feelings, lotora or romellura?? idk i cant decide, they're mad and distant with each other but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaaally_gayyy/pseuds/reaaally_gayyy
Summary: Lance and Keith are married, and they have three kids. Two of them are twins, and the other one is a three month old baby. Keith and Lance are having a rough patch with their marrige; Lance is trying hard to fix it, but Keith isn’t trying hard enough. Keith is gone at bars every night, and goes to Shiro’s house just to have an excuse to not go home. Lance is fed up with their fight that’s gone on too long, and is tired of it. They still love each other, but they aren’t communicating well. Will they be able to fix it?





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Sorry that this is kind of short, but the other chapters will be longer. I'm not the best at writing and I'm working on it, but I hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> And also I guess this is sort of like a prologue? Idk, I just wanted to show what their relationship is like for rn.

“Papi, when is Daddy going to be home?” Mateo asked curiously. Lance stopped chopping the peppers that he was using to make dinner, and looked down at the cutting board sadly.

 “I don’t know cariño.” Lance picked up the knife again, a sad look on his face.

 

“Do you know where Daddy is?” Sophia asked, standing next to her twin brother. Lance put the peppers into a bowl, and stopped to answer.

 

“I don’t know where Daddy is.” Lance croaked, feeling unwanted tears start to pool up in his eyes. He hastily wiped them with his sleeve and sniffled.

 

“Then we should call him Papi! Maybe he can come home sooner!” Sophia exclaimed, pleased with her idea. Lance looked down at the floor. _How easy it would be to just call him_ , he thought.

 

“I’m sure Daddy will be home soon. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?” Lance gave them a small smile, “Why don’t you guys go play until dinner’s ready?” Sofia and Mateo nodded, running off to go play with their toys that lingered in the living room.

 

\---

 

“Hey Papi?” Sofia asked from her seat at the table.

 

“Yes baby?” Lance asked.

 

“Why is Daddy always gone so long? I miss playing with him, he’s never home anymore.” Sophia pouted slightly.

 

“Yeah why is he gone so long Papi?” Mateo looked at him curiously.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Lance felt tears cloud his vision, and covered his face with his arm.

 

“Are you crying Papi?” Sophia asked, concern lacing her voice.

 

“N-No.” Lance sniffled, and removed his arm from his face, “Just eat your food, okay?” They glanced at each other before nodding.

 

\---

 

They soon finished dinner; Sophia and Marco went to play, and Lance was left to take care of their baby, Leo, and clean the dishes. After he was done with that, he watched the kids play, and they watched Paw Patrol until they fell asleep. Lance turned the T.V off, carried the twins into their room, and set them down on their beds.

 

He pulled their blankets over them, and kissed their foreheads. “Sweet dreams hija, sweet dreams hijo.” He smiled softly before walking back into the living room.

 

Keith still wasn’t home, and it was later than he usually stays out till. Lance sat down on the couch, and cried a little. The stress of everything was killing him. He knew that he should hate Keith for being like this, but he couldn’t, he loved him too much.

 

Soon enough, at midnight, he heard the jingling of keys, and the creak of the door opening. Keith walked in quietly and hung his jacket up on one of the hangers. He took his shoes off, and put his keys in their key bowl.

 

Keith walked past the living room, but stopped when he heard a small voice almost whisper, “Hey Keith..”

 

Keith turned around, and saw Lance sitting on the couch, his head turned slightly to look up at him. “Hey Lance.”

 

“Where were you?” Lance asked quietly, and sniffled.

 

“At Shiro’s.” Keith replied.

 

“Oh. I was worried about you..” Lance wiped his tear stained cheeks with his sleeve.

 

“Yeah, sorry I was gone so long.” He said, but didn’t really sound like he meant it.

 

“I'm sure you are..” Lance mumbled. “Goodnight Keith. Make sure to take a shower, you smell like shit.” And with that, he patted Keith's shoulder before walking down the hall.

 

Keith stood there for a minute, and sighed. He lifted up his arm and sniffed it. Lance was right, he did smell like shit. So, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

After he was done, he got into bed, on the separate side of Lance, like usual. A small part of him wished it wasn't the usual. But he didn't know what to do about it.

 

\---

 

“Good morning Keith.” Lance said in monotone when Keith walked into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Lance.” Keith replied just as emotionless, and walked to the coffee maker.

 

“You’re staying out late I assume?” Lance asked, and Keith didn't say anything, which gave Lance his answer. “That's what I thought.”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Keith asked, venom lacing his voice.

 

“You wouldn't even care if I did.” Lance said as he slid the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate.

 

“I won't go out tonight if you don't want me to.”

 

“You might say that, but you’ll still go anyway….you always do.” Lance’s eyes glazed over before he walked away.


End file.
